Libérer les émotions
by Akana-san
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky n'est pas ordinaire. Il y a une ambition hors du commun. Il est l'avenir du patinage mais avant tout, il est un adolescent en proie aux changements. L'exhibition finale du Grand Prix est l'occasion idéal pour montrer qu'il n'est pas juste Agape. Il veut provoquer. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on définit la crise d'adolescence.


**Libérer les émotions**

* * *

 _Texte en réaction au teaser du bonus du dvd 6 "Welcome to the Madness"._

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Première fois que j'écris avec le point de vue de Yuri Plisetky.

Dis moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive d'autre chose sur lui.

* * *

Dans la compétition, il n'y a pas de place pour les états d'âmes. Yakov et Lilia me le répétait bien assez souvent pour que je le sache. J'avais beau essayer de suivre leurs directives, le tumulte en moi ne s'arrêtait pas. J'étais comme un corps a qui on aurait arraché la peau pour que chaque muscle subisse la douloureuse sensation du vent. La pression s'accumulait me faisant presque ployer sous son poids mais la rage au cœur et la volonté de prouver ma valeur en étendard, je ne me laissais rien passer. Je m'entrainais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes tremblent et mes pieds saignent. La médaille se devait d'être moi. J'étais le meilleur et ma jeunesse ne devait pas m'entraver. A chaque entrainement, je prenais de l'expérience pour être sûr que mon corps obéisse au moindre de mes désirs.

Je regardais avec colère celui qui partageait mon nom. Je ne pouvais pas laisser son prénom apparaître au dessus du mien. Il avait beau être le meilleur dans son pays, j'étais le Yuri à qui la glace appartenait vraiment. J'avais toutes les armes avec moi pour le battre. Mon manque d'endurance ne pouvait pas être un frein, car je repousserais mes limites. J'irai jusqu'à me tuer d'épuisement pour qu'un seul de mes pas sur la glace face la différence entre lui et moi. J'allais marquer l'histoire du patinage et faire en sorte que ce stupide, qui avait attiré l'œil de Victor, me regarde avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi. J'étais le patineur du futur et ma vie serait uniquement pavée de médaille d'or. Je m'en étais fait la promesse et c'était ce qui m'avait poussé durant toute la compétition.

J'avais laissé l'Agape exprimer tout ce que j'avais d'affection. Tout ce que je ne laissais personne voir. Mon grand-père méritait que je lui fasse cette déclaration, lui qui avait était là quand mes parents ne le pouvaient pas. J'avais fait plier mes propres angoisses pour mieux embrasser la chorégraphie que Victor avait créé pour moi, comme il me l'avait promis. Je savais que je devais user au mieux de mon corps encore délicat, qui bientôt disparaitrait dans les affres des hormones. J'étais dans la période cruciale où ma figure aux traits fins pouvait faire croire que j'avais de la douceur à donner. J'étais en réalité une masse tumultueuse d'émotions extrêmes. Je n'avais aucune réelle maitrise de ce que je ressentais, exacerbé par mon cerveau en formation. Mes sautes d'humeurs et mon incapacité à dire ce que je ressentais vraiment étaient la preuve ultime de mon adolescence.

Je voulais le mettre sur la glace, ce chamboulement. Je voulais montrer que la prima ballerina n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur et que le vrai moi était fait de tourment. J'avais ce besoin d'accomplissement encore plus grand, car la scène d'exhibition finale était une création libre de toute pression de notation. On ne jugera pas sous la loupe des juges si classiques. C'était mon moment. Yakov m'avait laissé faire, me donnant des conseils techniques mais rien d'autre. Les cartes étaient à ma disposition. Pour la chorégraphie, je m'étais clairement inspiré de Johnny Weir. Son audace et sa provocation avec une exécution parfaite étaient les éléments que je voulais transmettre. C'est dans cet étrange moment où je m'essayais à trouver la parfaite combinaison que mes camarades de patins vinrent m'aider. Georgi fut clairement le plus enthousiaste pour m'aider avec le choix du costume et du maquillage. Il ne me retient pas dans mon choix de vêtement. C'est lui-même qui me proposa le haut au dos ouvert. Il savait à quel point j'en avais marre d'être infantiliser par les médias, qui n'en avaient qu'après ma supposé pureté. C'était aussi la façon idéale de donner des infarctus au plus récalcitrant. D'une pierre deux coups.

Quand à Mila, c'est elle qui sema dans ma tête l'idée d'incorporer mon nouvel ami Otabek. Après tout si les deux idiots se lançaient dans un duo, pourquoi pas faire quelque chose en retour? C'était une autre façon de leur prouver que quoiqu'ils fassent, je ferais toujours plus fort.

Je devais admettre que les moments où je pratiquais avec lui était le plus fun. C'était juste un petit geste que je lui demandais faire mais c'était agréable d'avoir le soutien d'un ami. Bien sûr, nous voulions faire de notre mieux et il était le premier à m'encourager. Il comprenait mon besoin de montrer autre chose que ce que mes entraineurs m'apprenaient. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'on m'associe à un rôle féminin, qui me collait trop à la peau. J'étais un homme, certes ado, mais j'étais le premier à puncher quelqu'un dans la face si besoin est.

C'est ainsi que la médaille d'or en poche, j'entrais sur la glace pour la présentation finale. La musique rock résonnait fort, me faisant vibrer. C'était mon moment. Bienvenue à la folie, à ma folie. Un sourire vient presque se dessiner sur le coin de mes lèvres. Cette chorégraphie montrait tout ce que j'aimais dans le patinage artistique : La prise de risque, la joie de faire bouger son corps dans des mouvements qui semblent impossible aux communs des mortels, l'excitation des spectateurs et ce sentiment absolu de puissance.

Lunette de soleil sur le nez, la salle semblait rempli d'ombre. Je fermais un court instant les yeux avant de commencer ma danse de la provocation. Je jouais avec le public, en présentant mon épaule nue, avant de remonter ma veste. Je m'élançais, tout fil de retenu coupé. C'était avec passion que je sautais avant de faire ma première rotation. J'étais la personnification de la confiance en soi. Audacieux, j'envoyais valser ma veste. Otabek, qui était debout proche du muret la récupérer avec dextérité avant de la laisser sur le bord. Moi, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Rien ne pouvait me retenir. Je quittais la glace dans un bond rugissant, triple axel. La signature de Yuri Katsuki que je faisais avec mille fois plus d'audace et désinvolture que lui. Ce n'était pas un doigt d'honneur que je lui faisais, juste une manière acide de lui rappelait qu'il devait continuer à bouger ses fesses s'il voulait me prendre la prochaine médaille d'or. Suivant le tempo ardent de la musique, je me mouvais avec énergie. J'enchaina avec un grand écart parfait. C'était limite si j'entendais au loin Georgi crier de joie, car c'est lui qui m'avait appris comment faire ce mouvement. Les lames à peine retouchant la glace, mon corps svelte vient s'exposer. Je m'allongeais en glissade sur la glace, mon haut remontant sous l'effet de mes mouvements. Mes doigts caressaient avec sensualité la glace. J'acceptais mon corps et les possibilités du plaisir, n'en déplaise aux gens qui me croit trop jeune pour apprécier le toucher charnel.

Otabek s'avança proche de la barrière, me tirant dessus dans un geste. Stoïque. En retour, c'est mes lunettes que je projetais. Fougueux. Il les rattrapa au vol et je me déchainais sur la glace. Suite de pas endiablé, la sueur coulait sur mon front. J'étais furie et sensualité alors que je bougeais mes hanches, glissant mes mains sur mon torse dans un moment plus lent. Puis m'élançant, j'exécutais un quatruple flip. Pied de nez à Victor. S'il était assez stupide à vouloir revenir sur la glace, qu'il sache que j'allais lui montrer que la nouvelle légende était arrivé. J'entendais la clameur du public tandis que je glissais avec aisance en hydro blade. La musique prenait presque fin mais j'étais en pleine exaltation. Après un ina bauer, je continuais de danse sur la glace pour mieux finir en apothéose. Un quadruple salchow suivit d'un triple lutz.

Reprenant ma respiration, je souris pour la première fois après une présentation. J'étais couvert d'applaudissement et Otabek passa son bras sur mes épaules dès que je fus sortie de la glace.

« Tu as tout donné. Tu as été génial. »

Il me disait, avec son ton toujours si posé. Un sourire fin mais sincère était peint sur son visage. Je lui donnais un coup de poing sur l'épaule en retour, gêné par le compliment bien qu'heureux de l'entendre.

« Je sais, je suis toujours génial »

Et je partis à rire, refermant derrière moi le championnat du grand prix. Il y avait le banquet à venir et la coupe du monde à venir mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.


End file.
